Love is stronger than death
by AddictedToRevenge
Summary: Victoria is head over heels in love, but what are the consequences of this affair? Will their relationship survive the troubles?
1. Three days together

Victoria had been looking forward to this for days. Nothing can upset her today. She gets dressed cheerfully and then goes downstairs. She cant't believe her luck when she sees the packed luggage. Before entering the kitchen, she changes her happy expression. V: "Good morning, are you already leaving?" "Yes darling, duty calls. I'm sorry but I have a lot of things to do." He gives her a brief kiss and says: " Enjoy your breakfast. See you in three days." Around the corner, she hears him whispering at the phone. "Hi, Lydia I call to say that it was incredible yesterday. Absolutely, we have to do that over again." Victoria hears him laughing. Before, she would have been very angry but since new year's eve it leaves her cold. She feels like the luckiest woman in the world and there was only one man responsible for. She longs for him every moment of the day and now she can be with him for three days. That sounds like heaven. She hears Conrad saying:"Bye darling!" and then she hears the door shut. As soon as the car drove away she went outside. David is already waiting at the porch. "Oooh sweetheart I'm so glad that you are here. Amanda stays with Jack for three days so we're completely alone. Come in, I made breakfast for us."

That evening, he takes her for a walk down the beach. There he had prepared a surprise. Victoria couldn' t believe her eyes. In the middle of a big heart made with candles and rose leaves lays a blanket. "Ooh that's beautiful David." David also prepared a picknick meal with champagne. Suddenly, he takes a little box out of his pocket. "My sweet sweet Victoria. " Victoria always felt warm inside when he says her name. "I want to say that I love you till the moon and back and that I cannot live without you anymore. I can only hope that one day we will be together forever." He opens the little box. "Promise me that you think of me when you wear these earrings." " But darling I always think of you. You're never out of my mind." Victoria puts them on and when he caresses her ears she feels her body tingle. He has such a big impact on her. Victoria whispers in his ears: "take me." They both have a feeling of strong desire. She sees it in his eyes. His belt disappears in the sand, just like his T-shirt. He kisses her while he undresses himself. His hands are everywhere, on her breasts, on her hips, on her face. Victoria bites on his lips and felt his impatience. She pushed her legs open. She groaned, he groaned. She runs her fingers through his hair and sucked his ears. He pushed her dress up and goes inside her. The pleasure she feels is beyond her imagination. Victoria screams it out and decides to take control. Shortly after that David achieved his climax. After they have catched breath, Victoria smiles and says "I love you David!" "I love you too Vic."


	2. A confusing night

**A/N: I hope you liked the previous chapter. I'm sorry for the possible errors. ** Victoria sneaks out of the room very carefully. She absolutely may not wake Conrad. It's raining cats and dogs outside but she hasn't the time to put on a jacket. In her white thin dress she runs to the beach house. Fortunately there still burns some light. Victoria slides away the curtain and knocks on the door. David startles and he has to look twice to see who the woman is. Without her stilettos, designer clothes and make-up she looks very fragile. "David it's me, open the door please!" "Vic, how do you look like?" Strands of hair are sticking to her face and the enormous circles around her eyes give a sing that she has some sorrows. David gives her a handkerchief and suggests to make some tea. "I'm sorry but I can't stay for long." Suddenly she begins to doubt about her being here. How would he react? Maybe he would become angry. What she now has to ask him is not a little thing. But she didn't want to keep it back from him. She may not fall into old habits. "Vic, what is going on in your beautiful mind?" "I think you better sit down." David is surprised, this must be very important. "David, do you know that I love you and that I'll always fight for us?" "Yes of course I know." "I know that this isn't going to be simple but we have to go away from here! The sooner the better. Tomorrow I go to the city to talk to some people..." David interupts her: "But I thought you wanted to wait. Amanda has her friends here and feels comfortable now." "I know that David but this isn't only about us anymore." "How do you mean?" Victoria stares at the ground and then looks in his eyes. She sighs and says: "I'm pregnant!" "What?! By me?" "Yes of course!" "Are you sure?" Victoria expects that he would explode every minute. "I'm very sure but I want you know that I didn't planned this whole thing. I've just been very stupid." Her eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry!" "But sweetheart you don't have to apologize. You carry our baby and that's amazing. Come into my arms." They embrace and Victoria starts to cry. "I was so anxious that you would kick me out and that you were upset because I put you for an accomplished fact. " "Ssssht, my baby. I never would do such a mean thing to you. Don't worry, we come through this together. " They hugged for a while. "I'm sorry for interupting this moment but I think it's better that you go back now. We talk tomorrow. Promise me you 're going to be careful." "I promise." They kissed each other ardently and then Victoria dissapears in the night.

The telephone in Grayson Manor rings. Conrad answers the phone "Hello, this is Conrad Grayson." " Good morning Mister Grayson, gynaecologist Parker speaking. Can I speak to your wife? "She's not at home at the moment, but maybe I can pass the message. " Uh yes, I called to say that our appointement for tommorow cannot take place. Maybe we can meet a day later? And why don't you come too so you can see your baby the first time? " "Baby?" This couldn't be possible. Conrad stands transfixed to the earth. "Yes, didn't she speak about it? I'm sorry for that but she is already been here for a first check up so I thought she discussed it with you. " "No no she did speak about it. It's just such a wonderful news that I still can't believe it." "So you pass her the message?" "Yes, sure." Conrad trembles. He and Victoria hadn't been intimate with each other for months. It couldn't be his child. It was David Clarke who got her pregnant, that son of a bitch! Months ago, things looked suspicious to him. He ordered his private investigator to find out what was wrong. It turned out that Victoria had an affaire with his most reliable employee but he thought it would be over soon. As soon as Victoria had enough of him, she would leave him in the lurch. At that moment, he was so sure of it but now...He could never have foreseen that this would happen. He absolutely don't want her to leave. She's his wife and she would stay his wife for ever and ever. He pours out a glass of Scotch and tries to calm him. He has to think collected and find a solution.

**please review! ;) **


	3. A phone call

**Author's note: here is the next part, I'm sorry that's not so long but there's more to come. **

Conrad hears her climbing the stairs. She has been away for four hours. At the thought of her being with that louse his mind gets filled with rage. He has to handle now and make an end of this. He goes upstairs straight to their room. He kicked the door open.

"Well well when did you planned to tell me the lovely news?" Victoria is startled and she immediately notices that he is furious.

"Conrad? What happened?"

"You dare to ask me what happened. I think you have to explain ME what happened." "I really have no idea where you are talking about." Conrad steps to her.

"Oh you don't know where I'm talking about. Your game is over Victoria! I spoke to your gynaecologist. Does that bring you up to date? "

Victoria's face paled from shock and you could read the fear in her eyes. The following moments she experiences in an high.

He takes her arms and begins to scream:" you're pregnant by that loser of a David Clarke!" Victoria immediately begins to defend David. It was such a strong feeling, she just couldn't let this say about the man she loves.

"David is not a loser, he respects me, he gives me the feeling that I'm special, he is considerate. He's everything you aren't."

But these words she better had not pronounced. It was like a red rag to a bull. Before she knew it, he shooks her violently by the shoulders.

"How could you do this to me? How could you? But don't think you come away with this Victoria! I will make your live a living hell! Whore!" And he smashed her brutally against the wall. There she is lying on the floor, writhing in pain.

"You stay inside untill I have dealed with this whole issue. You will stay mine for ever!" Conrad took her phone and spurts out the room. He left a little pile being in the dumps with sorrow.

**please leave your reviews, I really want to know if you like the story! **


	4. An evil plan

**Thank you for the reviews! **

David didn't understand what happened, has he done something wrong? It's been two weeks since he saw her and her phone goes straight to voicemail. He was extremely worried. Maybe she was in hospital and since he was only her lover, he wouldn't know that. He keeps on thinking about her and can't concentrate on his job. Conrad just walks by and David decides to approach him cautiously.

"Hi Mister Grayson! Everything all right at home?"

"Yes sure, it couldn't be better!"

"And your wife, how is she?" Conrad steps to him and whispers:

"I know everything my friend and don't think I leave you two a beautiful future together." On threathening tone he says: "I don't want to see you in her neighbourhood, understood?" Clearly enjoying his triumph and with a big smile he says: "Have a good day." David was bewildered . How much does Conrad know? Really everything? Then Victoria was in great danger!

* * *

><p>His plan takes shape, all the necessary people are contacted and there after the name Clarke would be besmirched forever!<p>

Conrad shakes the woman's hand and thanks her for her help: "Thank you mrs. Crowley! I knew I could reckon on you. It was fun doing business with you!" And he winks.

Upstairs Victoria is staring at the ceiling. Gently she strikes her belly and sings a lullaby. The little being in there was the only thing that keeps her standing. She has to fight. The baby may not suffer from her mistakes, that would be unfair. This child was made out of true love. But her tears are all spent and she is exhausted. She sees no way out, she is obliged to collaborate. This morning Conrad told her his evil plan. Her stomach turns over when she thinks about how he told her with that big smile on his face. She said that she didn't want to do what he asks her but then he said he would kick her out and she wouldn't see Daniel again ever in her live. He would make her disgrace. And she knew that he was powerful and could do all these things. She just had no choice.

**Although it was short, I hope you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria rudely jolted awake because she heard a lot of row outside. She gets up to take a look. While se moves the curtain, she feels herself becoming dizzy. At first glance, she knew what was happening at the beach house. They were so many! She could no longer see this. Just when se wanted to turn around, they take him outside. Handcuffed with two FBI agents to keep him under control. But even now he was calm. Behind him another man carries Amanda, who is screaming, outside. It was heartrending. Victoria feels nauseous and runs to the toilet just in time.

* * *

><p>A day has been passed...<p>

Altough she still feels nauseous, she has to eat something. The whole day she had puzzled her head off.

Ring ring... Just when she wanted to take the first bit of her toast, the phone begins to ring. "Ericaaaaa!" Oh god where is that maid when you need her. Unwillingly she answered the phone: "Victoria."

"Vic, finally! I'm so happy to hear you. Is everything all right?"

"David? Oooooooooh David (she sobbed)."

"They set me up Victoria, someone made it look like I've moved money for the people that pull off the plane but I swear to you I didn't do this."

"I'm so sorry, I really can't help you!"

"I know that. I shouldn't have put you in this position, it's just I've no one else to turn to. The whole world is against me." He hears her crying.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. You have to take care of yourself, promise me that."

Suddenly the phone is grabbed out of her hands. When she turns around, she looks straight into the eyes of Conrad. He shouted to the other end of the line: don't dare to call her again!"and he pressed off the phone.

"I had to know he would call you but don't worry it will never happen again."


	6. A sort of reunion

Victoria looks outside and sees an enormous crowd, a lot of cameras are flashing and people are screaming. But the worse thing are the banners with several headings like 'murderer' and 'give him death penalty'. This whole play just started and she already wants to go home. Conrad opens the car door and holds out his hand to her. Before they left, he explained her what exactly he expected from her. Playing the devoted wife was one of her orders, so with a big smile she accepted his hand. They would pretend that they were very happy and that the baby was theirs. Hand in hand they climbed the stairs of the courthouse. Victoria hears the cameras flashing next to her and a journalist approached her: "Mrs. Grayson, did you expect this act of terrorism of David Clarke?" She couldn't say a word, so Conrad interferes: "No comments!"

When they are inside the building she decides to risk it. "I have to go to the toilet, I come in a minute." She walks inside the big hallway and knocks on the third door on the left. But she didn't knew that Conrad followed her.

" come in"

"Senator, David is innocent. You have to believe me! "

Conrad joins the conversation: " Don't believe her, she is in love with him. It's heart-warming to see how you keeps defending him. Love can be sooo beautiful!" Victoria snaps:"what on earth do you know about love"

* * *

><p>"I didn't do this! I swear! I'm set up by Conrad Grayson because I'm the lover of his wife." David tries to defend himself.<p>

"That makes it a different situation. Mrs. Grayson, please stand up."

Victoria is surprised. She looks to Conrad who nods at her. Victoria takes off her sunglasses, which she wore to hide her tears.

"Mrs. Grayson, do you confirm this?"

Victoria looks at him and he looks at her.

David saw it in her eyes, she was forced to collaborate. She's a good actress and maybe this people were going to believe her but he knows better. He let his eyes glide over her body. Her belly was so beautifully round. He has been counting. Meanwhile, she was 7 months pregnant. He feels a deep pain. Pain because he would see her here for the last time, pain because he could never hold her anymore. Pain because he would never feel her lips on his again. Pain because he wanted to say that now she's pregant, she's on her best. Pain because he would never see his child growing up, pain because he didn't knew if it's a boy or girl. And pain because he lost everything he beloves. But he will never doubt about their love and her honesty. Their love is one of the most sincere. And he is sure that their child will be loved. That thought gives solace.

He looks so tired and emaciated. She feels bad, very bad. She is a betrayer. She just hopes that he knows that she did all this for the happiness of their child. She wanted to say him that they were having a daughter, she wanted to choose a name together. She just wanted to hold him and never let him go

"Mrs. Grayson, I ask it again. Did you have an affair with Mr. Clarke?"

A last glance and an answer followed.

"No, I don't know where he is talking about."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

><p>Not long after her testimony, she hears words that cuts her to the quick.<p>

"We decided that David Clarke will be sentenced for life!" The audience explodes into an applause. Conrad whispers:"good job, honey!"

**I hoped you liked the chapter. I moved the dates somewhat. In the series, the lawsuit was actually later and Victoria had already given birth to the baby. **


	7. Birth

"Weeeeeeeeee!" The newborn baby girl cries it out.

The nurse hands over the cute pink baby girl to Victoria. "Congratulations with your daughter. She is beautiful just like her mother!"

Tears are welling up in Victoria's eyes. " Ssssscht...", she soothes the baby. "Your safe here Charlotte." Victoria immediately recognizes the adorable and warm smile of David which makes her fall in love with her daughter at first sight. Gently she caresses the cheek of the tiny girl. "I'm going to tell you a lot about your father because it's the best father you can ever imagine."

* * *

><p>Victoria is admiring her daughter when Conrad enters the hospital room.<p>

"How is the brand-new mother?" Victoria withdraws Charlotte instinctively to protect her from Conrad as he moves a few steps closer.

"I see you two have already bonded. Enjoy these few moments together 'cause it will be over before you know it."

"What do you mean Conrad?", she snaps.

"Do you really think that we are going to raise this bastard child? Oooh Vicky, you're so naive!" Conrad takes a chair and sits down. Victoria is clearly confused.

"When you're ready to go home we are going to give a press conference to tell the world that we lost our child. I arranged that the doctor will search an adoption family and don't worry the child will never know who her real parents are. You're going to give up your child for adoption Victoria!" Victoria pulls the baby girl to her and screams:"Never! Over my dead body!"

"What you want but I'm capable of many things."

"You're bluffing!"

"Ooh no my dear. I know a lot of people. I can let you take in a mental hospital for example. Do you want that Victoria? Look at her, do you want that she doesn't have a mother. Don't you want her to be happy? Victoria screames with tears in her eyes:

" you, you... You monster! You're despicable!"

"You are the only one to blame, my dear. Have a good day!"

**Thank you all for reading and for the nice reviews! :) **


	8. I will always love you

Victoria rocks Charlotte and sings a lullaby. "Little baby sleep, little baby sleep. Close your eyes so tight. Little baby sleep. I will always love you my little girl and I will never forget you." She lays Charlotte in the child's seat and kisses her forehead. Victoria is surprised that she's able to keep herself so calm. It doesn't dawn on her yet that this is a forever farewell.

The lady of the orphan home observes the scene attentively. It's an older woman with blonde curly hair. The woman looks familiar to Victoria but she couldn't figure out from where she knew her. Conrad disturbs the intimate moment:"I think it's time." He takes the child's seat and gives it to the blonde woman. The tension in Victoria's body begins to rise. The woman shakes his hand." Bye Mr. Grayson!" Victoria is looking vacantly at the woman. It's like she's in a spiritual autopilot mode when she shakes the hand of the lady. "We are going to give her a lovely life." Conrad opens the door and Victoria starts to scream like a lioness protecting her pup. The screaming chills you to the bone. "Noooooo, nooooo! Give my child back! She's mine!" But the woman didn't come back. The front door shuts and Victoria keeps screaming.

* * *

><p>Victoria's screaming was shifted to crying. She let her body glide along the closed door. She was sitting there on the ground for a while untill she noticed a ball of paper lying next to her. What could this be? With trembling hands she rolled the ball open into a half sheet of paper.<p>

DEAR VIC,

EVEN FROM THIS PLACE I DON'T ABANDON YOU. OF COURSE I'M NOT ABLE TO WRITE AND CARRY OUT THIS MESSAGE MYSELF, SO I CALLED IN MY AUNT. SHE IS A GREAT ACTRESS, DON'T YOU THINK? I LET HER INFILTRATE IN THE HOSPITAL SO I WOULD KNOW WHEN OUR LITTLE SPROUT WAS BORN. SO SHE HEARD ABOUT CONRAD'S PLAN. I COULDN'T LET THIS HAPPEN. OUR GIRL BELONGS TO YOU! I'M SO HAPPY THAT IT'S A DAUGHTER. SHE CERTAINLY IS A VERY BEAUTIFUL GIRL. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND I'M VERY PROUD OF YOU! THE ADRESS OF AUNT CHARLOTTE IS ON THE BACK. XXX YOUR DAVID

Tears were rolling down her cheek. Now it became clear why the woman looked familiar. David told her a lot about his aunt and her photo stood in the cupboard in his living room. She knew that he was really attached to her and that was the reason why she chose this name for their daughter. She couldn't believe it! David, her David, arranged this so well. Without him she couldn't raise their daughter. Victoria couldn't wait anymore to embrace her little girl again. She pulled her jacket from the hat stand and got into the car.


	9. The reversal

During the next two months, she drives between the Hamptons and the calm ranch of aunt Charlotte. Every time Conrad asks her where she goes to, she answers that she needs time for herself, or that it's not his business, or that she has the right to go where she wants. In the weekends Daniel comes home and then it isn't possible to go as much. She wanted so gladly to introduce Charlotte to him but she knew that he wouldn't be silent about it. But everything changes on that tuesday evening. It's 9pm and Conrad hasn't come home yet. Victoria turns on the TV. Through the empty house sounded:" We interrupt this program for this extra news. One minute ago reached us the news that the terrorist David Clarke was stabbed on the courtyard of the prison." Victoria's mouth falls open:David, stabbed? She moves closer to the television screen where a picture of him is showed. She starts to caress the photo and a smile appears on her face. "The security camera's were off on time of the decisive events. From sources out of prison we heard that a few wardens saw a white-haired man in his neighbourhood. Further information about the circumstances is not known. David Clarke succumbed to his injuries. The police didn't open an investigation. " Victoria covers her mouth with her hands and shakes her head: "ooh no! No! No! Nooooo!" She starts to scream and cry hysterically and in total shock: "Daviiiiiiiiiiiid!" She drops down on her knees and screams and cries untill she couldn't say a word. Then she starts to think about what she just heard. It must be a trick of Conrad. He is behind this! Then she remembers. That white-haired man must be Gordon Murphy. She knew that he always took care of the tricky jobs. Victoria's thoughts are interrupted by the front door which closed. "Honey, I'm home!" Victoria stands up and looks him straight in the eyes. Conrad sees the tear stained eyes of Victoria. "Ooh honey what a terrible news, I just heard it too.", he said ironically. "You are behind this, you, you, you!" Victoria goes wild and hits his chest. "How could you be so cruel?! But now it's enough!" She runs upstairs and begins to pack her suitcase. "Victoria, what are you doing?" "I'm leaving!" "you can't do that!" "You are not going to hold me. Even if I don't get money of you. Everything is better than living with such a monster. I beared so much of you and now that's over. "Ooh and where are you going? Do you think you're still going to have some friends when I tell the world who you slept with..."Don't worry! I can care for myself! And by the way everyting is better than sleeping with you!" She pushes him aside and drags her suitcase to the door. "I'm curious how fast you are going to come back." "I think you then have to wait for long." "Farewell!" For safety she took a taxi and smashed out her phone in order that Conrad couldn't locate her.

* * *

><p>It was like Charlotte felt that something happened to her father. The whole night she had been crying. The more the terrible event dawns on Victoria, the more she realised how wrong she had been. She abandoned David! How could she been so cruel after everything he has done for her. He learned her what real love was, he gave her a home, warmth and the most beautiful daughter of the world. Suddenly a special feeling comes up, it's a totally different feeling than she felt the last months. She has a feeling of combativeness. She has to fight back and clear his name. He didn't deserve this! She starts to leaf through her adressbook like crazy. However Victoria knows a lot of people. But that doesn't hold her. For days she leafs through the adressbook looking for someone who can help her. Her fingers are gliding along the paper... Ti, To, Trrrrrrr, Treadwell, Leo Mason Treadwell. Her finger stops and a smile spreads over her face. He would write her story with pleasure.<p>

**Please review! ;) in the next chapter Amanda is going to join the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

The head of the orphanage goes ahead of Victoria. "Here is her room, you can go inside." She opens the door of the room and gesticulates that Victoria can go inside. It's a small room with bare white walls and in the middle a bed. On the bed sits a girl with blonde curly hair staring in front of her. "Amanda, you have a visitor." The sound of stilletos tapping on the floor comes up behind her. A visitor? For me? She looks up. "Hi Amanda, how are you?" This woman was the last she would have expected here. Old memories are coming back to her. "What are you doing here?" "I come to get you." "What do you mean?" The head of the orphanage says: "If you're ok with this then you get a new home." "With her?" "Yes." Victoria suggests: "Shall I help you to pack your suitcase, then we can go home together." Amanda's face enlightens. "Is my daddy there?" Victoria takes a look at the head of the orphanage who says: "Amanda you know what happened to your father and where he is now. " Amanda's smile disappears and she looks at the ceiling. "Yes, upstairs in heaven. But why would I come with you then?" That was where Victoria was afraid of. Amanda can be as stubborn as her father and Victoria knew she wouldn't come with her. Victoria turns her to the head and says: "Can you leave us alone for a moment?" Victoria goes sitting on the bed next to Amanda. "Do you have a good time in here?" Amanda is on guard, maybe this is a sort of test. "Yes" "But honestly?" She hesitates "no." "Well your daddy knew that and asked me to help you. I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier but there happened a lot. Look I don't live in the Hamptons anymore. Where I live you can chose your room and you can decorate it as you wish. We are going to have fun." Then there was a silence. Amanda is really confused. Why does this woman care about her? "Please let me take care for you Amanda.." Victoria ruffled Amanda's hair affectionately. This gesture makes Amanda think about her father again and she begins to feel more comfortable. "But is it true what they say about daddy? That he killed all those people? Victoria says very forcefully: "No of course not! You may never doubt about that, do you hear me? That's a mistake and they soon will realize that." Amanda let the words dawn on her and feels sad again when she thinks about all the nice memories. She misses him so much. A tear rolls down her cheek. Victoria has it difficult too, especially when she sees Amanda crying. "Do you know Amanda I also have a lot of grief for your father. He was special to me too. And now we have to work together, as a team, for your father. Do you understand that Amanda?" " yeah I think so." "Are we going to pack your stuff then?" Victoria holds out her hand to her and Amanda accepts it.

* * *

><p>Amanda is sitting on her new bed. This new situation is a lot to deal with. When they were driving home, Victoria told her that they were going to live with aunt Charlotte and that she has a sister who names Charlotte too. When Amanda asked her about her son, Victoria's mood changed a bit. Amanda quickly talked about something different because she didn't want to upset her. When they came at the ranch Amanda was very happy to see aunt Charlotte again. Aunt charlotte made some biscuits and hot chocolate which made her directly feels like home. After a short meeting with her little sister Amanda went to her room to unpack and that was why she now was sitting here.<p> 


	11. Set things right

Amanda is looking at a photo when Victoria enters her room. "Amanda, I called you but you didn't give an answer. Dinner is ready." Victoria sees that she had been crying. "Everything allright?" Victoria takes a few steps closer and notices the photo in her hands. The photo shows Amanda in better times together with Sammy. Victoria hated the dog. When she was little a dog bit her and since then she was dead scared of dogs. Victoria puts her hand on Amanda's schoulder. "You miss him isn't it?" Amanda answers on acrimonious tone: "Don't act like it bothers you! You hated him!" Victoria is surprised of the obtuse answer. It hurts her that Amanda thinks she doesn't care about her. In this few months, Amanda became a really important person in her life. "When you feel bad then I care about it Amanda. I want nothing more than to see you happy again. And I want to do everything to make you happy." "Really everthing?" "Yes" "can I get a new dog then?" "Oh Amanda that's a little bit difficult." "But you learned me that difficult is not impossible." "Yes okay it's impossible then." But I want it so hardly. And I promise I will play with him every day and care for him." "Amanda you can't get a dog!" " why?" "Because I say that it's impossible! The discussion is over! Do you come for dinner?" "No, I'm not hungry anymore."

At the dinner table Victoria keeps thinking about the conversation with Amanda. She had dealt too harshly with her. So she goes upstairs and knocks on her room. "Amanda, I want to talk to you." "I have nothing to say! Go away!" "I'm not going anywhere untill I talked to you." She carefully opens the door and enters her room. "Amanda I'm sorry. I shall explain to you why it's so difficult to have a dog." Victoria takes a seat next to Amanda and tells the whole story about her accident with a dog. "But you don't have to be scared, we can have a little dog and we ask for a sweet dog. And you will see it's very nice to have a dog. Please?" Victoria is softened and understands how important it is for Amanda. "Okay little girl, you persuaded me! We take a dog!" Amanda hugs Victoria: "Oooh you're the best!"

* * *

><p>A few months later Victoria receives a registered letter. It's the application for the divorce. It's an inhuman proposition but she has to accept it. She hasn't the money to pay a lawyer and she wants so much to be free of that man. In fact it surprises her that he let her now go so easily.<p>

* * *

><p>Now it's time for the real work. Victoria knows that Conrad will not be on his office today, so this is the perfect moment to carry out her last move. A week ago she went to the FBI with the proof of her book. They said that they weren't going to waste time with futile businesses and that the case was finished. But Victoria let her not put off. A few days ago they called her to ask tangible proof. Fortunately, she knew exactly where to search. The doors of the elevator are opening and she pushes on the button of the top floor. The secretary greeted her:"Hello Mrs. Grayson it's been a long time. Mr. Grayson is absent today." "I am not here for him." Victoria takes a few slow steps forward and then to the right untill she faces her target. She glides her hand along the painting, reaches in her purse and takes the knife. Satisfied she sees that the glass box appears. The secretary stands transfixed to the earth and Victoria can freely walk outside with the proof in her hands. There the FBI waited for her. "Victoria Grayson, you're arrested for framing David Clarke." At the same time a few agents are dashing into a restaurant in Chicago:"Conrad Grayson, you're arrested for framing David Clarke."<p> 


	12. A nice surprise

Lots of people are gathered to see the downfall of Conrad Grayson. Although he and Victoria are both prosecuted today, the people finds that he was the only one to blame. Large numbers of people read Victoria's book and they all sympathized with the former Queen of the Hamptons. People said that the book is so emotional that they cried while reading it and that it reveals the true nature of Conrad, David and Victoria. The book showed the people that she was in fact a really vulnerable woman, a woman like them who went through a lot of things. And now she deserves it to enjoy her family. The people also realized how wrong they had been by accusing a honest man. But the judge doesn't agree with the people and has not the intention to make it easy for her. The court doesn' t want to make the same fault twice and wants to do things right now. "Mrs. Harper how often do I have to tell you that there is not a single proof that Mr. Grayson threatened you. You fully collaborated and you have never contacted anyone to rectify that. Following us, you are as guilty as your husband. There is proof that you knew about the Initiative and the laundering of the money. Therefore I want to call in another suspect in this case, Helen Crowley. "Mrs. Harper was present at our meeting where we discussed that we would frame Mr. Clarke. She heard everything and she never tried to stop us." Victoria snapped: "You bitch!" She turns her to the judge and tries to persuade him: "She is lying, she collaborates with Conrad! "Calm down Mrs. Harper. So you claim that you were not present at that meeting." "Yes. Conrad arranged everything and I only heard about his plan the evening before you went to arrest David." The memories about that awful night are coming back and Victoria struggles to control her emotions. "And how did you know so exactly when we went to arrest him?" Victoria is bewildred: "I am sorry but I lived the house next doors. Do you think we had no windows?" Victoria didn't expect this, they were asking so much questions and it was clear that the judge was not to her advantage. She becomes frightened, she would end up in prison for as long as Conrad and that wouldn't be little. What is to become of the children then. Victoria tries to state it clear: "I love David and every single word in that book is the truth I swear! Please think about our children. By the way why would I care for Amanda if I don't love David?" "You can did that out of guilt. You couldn't live with the feeling of betrayal and decided to invent this whole story to free yourself and care for his daughter. And it would benefit you that your ex-husband ends up in prison. Isn't it?" "No! It isn't! I wanted to give Amanda a good future. She did nothing wrong and became the victim of my awful faults. You have to believe me! " "I think we heard everyone's point of view so we can go in deliberation."

"No wait!" The voice of a man comes out the audience and suddenly in the back of the room someone stands up. The whole audience turns around and everyone is gaping at the man who just interrupted the judge. Victoria feels herself dizzy and before she knew it she was laying on the ground. The man quickly runs to her: "Victoria!" He takes her hand and caresses it. Victoria feels a warm, gentle caress on her hand and slowly recovers her breath. On a weak tone she says: "David?" "Yes I'm here Victoria." She can't believe her eyes and thinks she is becoming crazy. So, she touches his face and says clearly seized with emotion: "Ooh David it's you!" She couldn't believe that she could feel him. Was this real? He puts her back on her chair. "Mr. Clarke I think you want to add something?" "Yes I would like to ask you to spare Victoria. And I know that you can say that I'm not sure that she tells the truth. But I know because I believe in the force of love and the honesty of Victoria. I also know where Conrad is able to and that's the reason why we couldn't have a normal conversation with him about our situation. Please My Lord, like me Victoria went through a lot and I beg you: leave us now a beautiful future. That's the only thing I ask you. "

"On account of the new complications in this case, we decided that Conrad Grayson will be sentenced for life. And Victoria Harper is discharged." Victoria couldn't believe what she just heard and she bursts into tears. Conrad is carried away and the audience is leaving with a satisfied and surprised feeling. Inside, two people left. They are looking at each other. ㇸ6_Oh! My Love, My Darling...I've hungred for your touch. A long, lonely time. And time goes by, so slowly. And time can do, so much. Are you, still mine? I need your love, I need your love! God, speed your love to me.ㇸ6__(unchained melody ~ the righteous brothers) _ The man opens his arms and they are approaching each other. She lays her head on his breast and feels his strong but gentle embrace. They melt as one. "Never leave me, David." Suddenly he takes her face in his hand and says seriously:"I need to know, did everything go like you said here? I can handle it." Victoria intensly and forcefully defending herself and practicly without breathing:"conrad threatened me, really. I swear everything is true on the head of Daniel, on the head of our daughter! Yes I collaborated, but under pressure. They even didn't open a case to investigate your murder. I must clear your name." She looks straight in his eyes: "David, I made so many mistakes. Can you please forgive me?" "I'm sorry I doubted you." "I had to leave him and I had to be more careful and I had to..." He places his finger on her mouth:"sssssht! It's ok!" I promise you that I never leave you again!" "Oooh David I thought I lost you."

I **hope you liked the chapter! Please review! **


	13. The beginning of a new life

David carries the luggage to the car while Victoria says goodbye to aunt Charlotte. "Thank you for all your help Charlotte! I can't thank you enough!" "It was worth it. Look how happy you all are now. I'm going to miss you." "You are always welcome!" "Take care of each other!" Victoria takes a quick look at David and the children. "I will do that. I promise. They mean the world to me." David just loaded the last suitcase and the children are itching to leave. "Sweetheart are you ready?" Victoria hugs Charlotte and thanks her a last time. "Bye aunt! See you soon!" "Bye boy, I wish you all the luck and happiness together!" Victoria and David get in the car and they drive away while waving. Their new life can begin. They were lucky that the beach house was still vacant. It seemed them the best place to start their new life. For Victoria and David the see always felt like a safe haven and they had so many memories there. Furthermore Daniel and Amanda had their friends there. It just was the ideal place to make their home. David pinches her upper leg and he smiles broadly while he looks at her. Victoria smiles back and says: 'I love you!"

* * *

><p>As soon as Victoria opens her eyes, she smells baked pastries. In a good mood she goes downstairs. David lights the candles on the cake and they start to sing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." "Ooh my darlings how sweet." "Sweetheart, we wish you a happy birthday!" "It's lovely." "Come, sit down." Together the family enjoys the breakfast. "It was delicious but now I have to call some people for the party tonight. Thanks for the nice surprise."<p>

Victoria thought she had everything under control and knew exactly what is going to happen that evening but David planned another surprise. He would ensure that this birthday was not easy to forget. For weeks, he had been thinking about and working on his suprise. It had to be perfect! Now that the big moment is nearly there, he begins to feel nervous. They had never talked about it earlier, so maybe Victoria sees it differently. He just wanted to show her how much he cared about her and how happy she makes him. He would do everything for her.

* * *

><p>"Amanda where is your dad?" "Oh, I don't know." "And you Daniel, did you see him?" "No mommy." Victoria wanted to welcome the guests but she couldn't find David. Probably he was upstairs with Charlotte, so she decided to speech on her own. "Uhum, thank you all for coming. I would say enjoy your evening on this wonderful beach." Suddenly she heard a song playing. "When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change " Victoria turned her to the sea and there she saw David on a self made but beautiful float. " 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while.'Cause, girl, you're amazing Just the way you are." On the float there were hunging some shells, pictures, memories and objects that had a special meaning for them. David stretched out his hand and asked Victoria on the float. They looked together at the objects. "My dear Victoria" David took her hands. "Our journey together was one on a rough sea but now we're arrived at our safe haven. And more than ever I realize how much I love you. I life my live only for you and I want to be with you until the sun falls from the sky. You're the woman with whom I will spent the rest of my life and who I would follow to the end of the world. Therefore I want to ask you..." David kneeled down on one knee and took with trembling hands a little box out of his pocket. "Victoria, will you marry me?" Victoria couldn't say a word, she was so surprised. Tears welled in her eyes. David still sat on his knee waiting for answer. "Uhum, my knee begins to hurt." "Yes! Yes I will! I want nothing more than to be Mrs. Clarke." It sounded like music to him. He put the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately.<p> 


	14. The wedding

The big day has arrived. Victoria put on her second earring and looked at herself in the mirror. "Muuuumsyyyyy?" Amanda ran into the room and was highly surprised. "Wow! You look beautiful! You're like a princess!" Victoria laughed. "But now you may help me with something very important. You may help me with my sleeve." "Oooh can I touch that? Amazing!" Victoria laughed again and recalled the hard time they had together. There have been days when Amanda didn't say a word to her or that she shouted at her. There were also a lot of disputes between Daniel and Amanda but now all that was over. Victoria remembered the day that Amanda called her mumsy as yesterday. It felt like she became a mum for the third time. The master of ceremonies knocked on the door: "We have to leave." Victoria took a last quick glance at the mirror and shouted: "Daniel, Charlotte, are you ready?" Charlotte ran into the room, shrieking with laughter and Daniel tried to catch her. "Charlotte, your hands are dirty. Come here so that I clean them." Victoria cleaned Charlotte's hands and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Are we ready then?" "No, your bouquet!" Amanda picked the purple flowers of the chair and gave them to Victoria. "Oh thank you Amanda what would I do without you. Okay now we're ready!"  
>By the altar, David was bursting with impatience. It felt like he was waiting for his first date. They both wanted a traditional ceremony but that also included that they had to be separated the day before the marriage and that was harder for him than he expected. Finally, the children arrived. Amanda smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The wedding march started to play and he saw her coming from around the corner. She wore a long light pink dress with white lace flowers and in her middle some diamonds. He couldn't hardly believe his eyes. She looked more beautiful than he could ever imagine. He forgot the people around him and had only eyes for her.<br>Victoria came around the corner and saw David standing by the altar. Their gazes met each other. He relaxed and a broad smile appeared on his face as soon as he saw her. That was the way she knew him, his eyes emanate warmth and happiness. She immediately felt comfortable. She smiled back and walked down the aisle. She wasn't concered about the people around her. All that matters were him and her. He took her hand, kissed it and they took their seats. He whispered: "you look stunning!"  
>"David, Victoria, family and friends, let my start by extending a warm welcome to you all. David, Victoria, this is not an ordinary day anymore, but he is made for you. Today, you are going to give each other the most beautiful thing on earth. Your love and the rest of your life, all this you saved for each other. From today on, you are not alone anymore. Today, you are one in two. Together will your lives continue." David and Victoria looked lovingly at each other.<br>"David and Victoria, are you come here as free people, with full approval of your heart?" Simultaneously they answered:"Yes, we are!" "Are you willing to respect each other as man and wife and to live in love for each other?" "Yes we are!" "Together, you want to enter the marriage union. May I ask you then to give each other your right hand and pronounce your vows to choose for each other each day. " "David, I promise you to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in triumph and in failure. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk besides you through wathever our lives may bring. You make me the happiest woman in the world, every day again. You are my soulmate, my big love, my life, my everything, today and forever." Everyone in the audience was moved to tears."Victoria, you are my best friend, my confidant, the mother of my children. But most importantely, you are the love of my life. And you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." Victoria was clearly seized with emotion. "Then may you now give each other the rings as a sign of your love and faithfulness for each other." Daniel helped Charlotte to get up and nodded his head. "You can go sis." Charlotte carried a little white cushion with two golden rings and stepped carefully to her parents. She hands it over to David who caressed her head."Thank you little princess!" "Victoria, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I'll be always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." He slipped the ring on her finger and pressed a kiss on it. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." "Then there is only one thing left and that is to pronouce you husband and wife. Congratulations! You may now kiss the bride." The sun came out from behind the clouds and David took her in his arms. Victoria pressed her body closer to his and put her arm around his neck. They both longed for the kiss. Victoria closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment. The kids threw rice in the air and all the friends and family got up and applauded. Victoria opened her eyes and smiled broadly to her newly wed husband. He turned to the audience and shouted loudly and cheerfully with his right arm in the air as a victory: "Finally, she is my wife!"


	15. Chapter 15

**author's note: A long chapter which deals with another major life event for our favourite couple. **

David and Victoria are enjoying each other's company on the couch. Victoria realized that such simple moments were the ones she once longed for. She thought back at the lonely days at the manor in the past. Her life now was quite the opposite of her life then. But not at any price she would exchange it. David felt somewhat uncomfortable since there was something he wanted to discuss with Victoria but he didn't know how she would react. "Sweetheart?" "Mmm..", she murmurs. "I want to tell you something or rather ask you something." "Okay, ask me." "But it's quite serious." Victoria lifts up her head, suprised by the tone of his words. "Don't worry it's nothing terrible." Victoria notices that the beats around the bush and that's something she completely can't stand. "I'm listening." David lets out a sigh and starts his story. "It's something I'm already thinking about a whole time and I can't get it out of my head. You know that I would do anything for you and do everything right from now on?" "Of course I know." "And yet I haven't the feeling that I did everything right. I wasn't there for you on a very special moment. In fact, it feels like I failed as your husband." "You never failed, where does that feeling comes from?" "Lately, Bill asked me how it is to experience the birth of your child. And I just couldn't give answer because I wasn't there when my daughters were born. But in fact I was thinking about it earlier and when Bill and Elizabeth told us about their pregnancy, it began tingling again. At the office, he tells me about how they discuss names and prepare everything. And..." Victoria interrupted him. "Wow, wait! You want another child?!" "Yes. I just want to go through that wonderful journey together with you." "But David we already are busy and you know it will be hard. I don't know if I could do and want that again." "Just promise me you will think about it and you have to know that whatever you choose I will respect it. I don't want it to change things between us."

* * *

><p>Victoria is standing next to the wastebin and holding a strip of pills in her hand. She hesitates for a moment but then she deliberately puts her foot on the pedal and throws the strip in it.<p>

* * *

><p>The kids were playing outside on the beach and Victoria was enjoying the first sunbeams of the year when David comes home. "Hi darling how was your day?", she greeted him. "Good." He took a seat next to her on the swing and stared straight forward. Victoria immediately noticed that there is something wrong. "Come on, tell me!" "What do you mean, tell me?" "David you cannot fool me. There is something wrong I can see it." He sighed. You really know me too well." "See, I knew it." He grabbed her hand and caressed it. "I have to go abroad for two weeks." "Two weeks?" "I'm sorry sweetheart. I know I promised you that this would never happen but the boss had an accident on his holiday and he can impossibly carry out the task. I tried to get away with it but I didn't succeed. I shall tell the kids they have to stay calm and not making things difficult for you. " "But David the kids are not the problem. I'm just going to miss you terribly." "I'm going to miss you too." "When do you have to leave?" "Tomorrow." "What?" "Come on we're not going to let ruin this evening. We're going to enjoy. I bought some nice food and good wine. I shall cook tonight."<p>

Victoria was sitting in the couch enjoying her glass of wine which she held in her left hand. She heard David descending the stairs. "They sleep." He turned on the radio and approached to her. She could feel his breath and he kissed her softly in her neck. She smiled and let her head fall backwards. He kept kissing her softly and every kiss approached more to her mouth. "Did I already say today that I love you?" She closed her eyes, nodded approvingly and enjoyed his affection. David stopped and went standing in front of her. He takes her glass out of her hand and places it on the table. He took her hand and asked:"Do you want to dance with me?" Of course Victoria can't resist that and lays her arms in his neck. He put his arms around her hips and they enjoyed the music. _~Baby when you touch me. I can feel how much you love me. And it just blows me away. ~ _David's right hand dropped down a bit until it was laying on her buttock. He felt her hips moving rhytmically on the music. _~I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts. I can see your dreams. ~ _He brought his body closer to her's which revealed his desire. They kissed passionately, but also tenderly. She felt a soft caress on her buttock through her thin nightgown and her breathing became more unrhytmically. Before she could good and well realize it, she was lost in his touches and she forgot to tell him what she did earlier that morning. Heavily kissing they stumbled on the stairs. None of both wanted to release their lips. They were enjoying each other's bodies like it was the first time. With a smile on her face Victoria thought back to that moment and how carefully he was then. In the meantime, they experienced a lot of discovery tours and now they know each other's bodies blindly. Also now they precisely knew which spots to caress and kiss to excite each other. They both fell into ecstasy. They looked right in each other's eyes before he glided into her. She was enjoying every movement he made. It didn't take long before she grabbed the sheets and screamed out his name. At the same time, David couldn't control himself either.

* * *

><p>Victoria was pacing up and down in the bathroom with the little stick in her hands. She was 2 days past due and that normally never happened. Although she knew it nearly would be a miracle to be pregnant so fast, there appeared a line on the display. And the longer she looked at it, the darker it became. A smile slide across her face. She hadn't been enthusiastic when David did her this proposal but now she knew it could strenghten their relationship even more. She never had the chance to share the emotions of such a wonderful event with someone else and to enjoy it. But now it would all be different. Tomorrow she could embrace David again. Oh what was she looking forward to that. Although he called her every free moment of the day, she missed him so much. This news would only make his homecoming better.<p>

* * *

><p>The whole day she had been busy with preparing the homecoming of David. She cooked his favourite meal and put candles everywhere. She was just checking if everything was allright when David opened the door. "Wow, what happened here?" "Welcome home darling!" David nearly had the time to take off his jacket because Victoria already pressed a long kiss on his lips. The kiss really revealed how much they missed each other. "Please don't go away again for so long." "I missed you too. Did it go well with the kids?" He looked around the room. "Where are they anyway? I have some presents." "I arranged an evening alone because I have a little present too." "Oh sweetheart you didn't have to do that. I know you're happy that I'm home. I'm happy too." He caressed her cheek. A tingling went through her body and she closed her eyes. She missed his touch so much. "You smell delicious", he said. "Mmm.. Thank you. Are you hungry?" "More than ever. You are gorgeous." He said before he kissed her passionately. She giggled."You funny! I mean I prepared dinner for you but first go sit down there for a while please. " She pointed at the couch. He furrowed his brows but obeyed. Victoria took a seat next to him on the arm of the couch and gave him an oblong box tied with a ribbon. David looked at the box in his hands and then looked with a doubtful expression at Victoria. "Come on, open it." David slowly untied the ribbon while the tension was nearly unbearable for Victoria. When he opened the box, he saw the pregnancy test and the words: "hello daddy". His mouth dropped open and he immediately looked at Victoria with his eyes wide open. He was astounded. "No you're kidding! Really?" "Yes, the doctor confirmed it this morning. I'm pregant." The words slowly dawned on him. "I didn't have to think long about your proposal. I realised that I couldn't enjoy my previous pregancies and now everything feels so right. So, the day before your departure I stopped taking the pill but I forgot to tell you that." "That's amazing! You're amazing! Come in my arms." He tills her up and turns her around. Victoria was surprised by the sudden movement of her husband en let out a cry. David went wild:"Yihaa! We're going to have a baby!" He put her on the floor again and opened the front door. He couldn't restrain himself. He screamed: "We're going to have a baby!" Two people who were making love outside, looked up. Victoria screamed with laughter. "Come on what will people think?" "Fuck the people. Everybody may know how happy I am." He closed the door and stepped towards her. "I still can't believe it. You make me so happy!"<p>

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**P.S.:The song which I used a bit is amazed by Lonestar. **


End file.
